Softball Accident
by greensome21
Summary: AU Highschool The Bellas softball team has to train hard to win in the upcoming softball game. Beca and Chloe's toners are obvious but an accident happens will this end up good or bad? (New summary) XD
1. Its Just a Dream

**Heeeyyaa so this is my first fanfic and i'm not good with making stories but why not give it a shot right? I mean this story has been stuck in my mind so i need to write it down before i forget it XD I love playing softball thats why added it to this fanfic so yeah...follow me on twitter if you want to that is... I am 'Sendrick Uzumaki' what? You know me? that-thats good...not (just kidding) oh and one more thing I dont own pitch perfect XP**

**Softball Accident**

Beca and Chloe were walking hand in hand until they reached the porch of Chloe's house. "So Beca I really had a good time tonight I look forward to our next date" Chloe said with a wink.

Beca was starting to blush and her hand started to become sweaty.

" I had a good time too." Beca chuckled nervously

Chloe saw the nervousness in Beca's eyes and her smile faltered

"I mean if you want to go out with me again sometime"

"Of course I want to go out with you again its just that..." Beca looked down at her feet and nervously played with her hands.

"That?" Chloe asked slowly urging for Beca to continue

"Its just that you make me nervous is all"

Chloe smiled "Oh is it because of this?" gesturing her body

Beca's eyes widened "Oh not at all its just that you're so beautiful and breathtaking" realization came to Beca and she quickly shut her mouth

"You think i'm beautiful?" Chloe's smile grew wider

"Of course your beautiful who wouldn't think your not? People would be stupid to not notice it. I mean who wouldn't fall for you? Your like the most beautiful person i've ever met not only that your smart, kind, funny, attractive and hot. " Beca's cheeks were starting to burn after confessing her feelings to the redhead

Chloe was surprised after hearing those words come out from Beca's mouth. She then started to lean her face to Beca's until their lips met

'Beca'

Their kiss was slow and passionate Chloe moaned in the kiss when she felt Beca's tongue lick her bottom lip.

'Beca!'

Chloe parted her lips until their tongues battled for dominance they both moaned at the feeling of their tongues against each other.

'BECA!'

Beca suddenly woke up from her sleep and checked the time 6:00am 'great just great' Beca muttered to herself

Her bedroom door opened revealing a very irritated Dr. Mitchell "Beca, i've been calling you downstairs for 3 times already!"

"I'm sorry Dad I just had a good dream and I didn't want it to end" Beca said

Dr. Mitchell sighed "Fine but this is the last time you'll ever be doing that. Just get ready for school I just don't want you to be late"

"Yeah yeah I better get ready for school now" with that Beca rushed out of her room and started to take a bath, change to new clothes, eat breakfast and then brushed her teeth

She grabbed her backpack and quickly said goodbye to her Dad and Sheila (stepmom) she then started skating using her skateboard to go to school

The Bell rang exactly when she entered her classroom. She then noticed a backpack on her desk where she usually sits in. Beca approached her desk and set her bag down "There you are Beca! I thought you weren't going to show up so I decided to put my bag on your place to save you a seat" said Stacie who was seating at the right of Beca

Beca mouthed 'thanks' to Stacie just as the teacher entered the room. Minutes passed and time seems to be so slow the students were bored not listening to whatever the teacher was discussing at front.

Beca on the other hand was thinking of the perfect song to mix for her new mash-up while Stacie was checking her nails. Stacie looked to her left and saw

Beca in deep thoughts and decided to speak to her.

"Is something wrong Beca?"

Beca shook her head "Oh, its nothing I was just thinking of good songs that I could use for making mash-ups"

"Alright are you still going to attend softball club later?"

"Of course I am I wouldn't pass this opportunity to-"

"You mean opportunity to get in Chloe's pants?" Stacie said with a playful smirk on her lips

By now Beca's cheeks were bright pink "What! No I wouldn't do such a thing!" Beca didnt notice that she was already shouting and all her classmates including their teacher turned to face her.

Beca gulped and expected for the worst

"Yes Beca you were saying something?" The teacher said looking slightly irritated because her lecture was disrupted

"Uhm...uhhhh..." Beca couldn't form any words and gulped for the second time

"Alright then since you interrupted my lecture you'll get a punishment" the teacher said with a smug look on her face

Beca frowned "Which is?"

"You will be doing push-ups in my next class" Beca's mouth agape and was about to protest but the teacher beat her to it.

"50 push-ups in front of other students"

"Woah isn't that a bit too many?" Stacie said trying to defend her friend

"Would you like me to make it 100 then?" The teacher had a smug look on her . Beca wanted to wipe that smug off her face but she needs to respect her teacher's command

Stacie felt a little embarrassed and quickly mumbled "I-I was just saying"

Which means Beca needs to stay in philosophy class until the next set of students arrive and do push-ups. Realization hit her. Chloe her long time crush has the next philosophy class its not like she's a stalker or anything Beca just...knows and she has to do push-ups IN FRONT of them.

The Bell rang signaling that it was time FOR THE PUNISHMENT. The other students were leaving the room to go to their next class. Beca groaned and placed her hands on her head.

"Don't worry Beca its just a tiny punishment." Stacie started to walk away but turned to face Beca again "But dont try to impress Chloe that much" Stacie winked and with that she was out of the classroom.

DANG IT

Hey there guys was it good? i'm sorry if its not its just that i'm...i'm n-not good with w-words! XD yeah but seriously though leave reviews about my story i would really appreciate it. Byeeee nerds XD we out! *does the same pose that Beca did in the riff-off*


	2. Punishment

**Oh crap I may or may not have made a tiny mistake at the first chapter XD well thats ok since its not that obvious...(or is it!?) anyway I AM SO SORRY FOR THE LONG UPDATE its because school got in the way and when i do have free time i get lazy and read other fanfics instead XD (and i'm a lazyass there i said it) yes yes i know the summary sucks its just that its kinda hard to tell a story in words and I swear it looks better in my mind XD I don't own Pitch Perfect XP (too bad) oh and i usually go to twitter everyday thats why i get so lazy and do other things instead once again i'm reeeaaally sorry**

Softball Accident Chapter 2

Beca's POV

.Luck

I'm just standing here just beside the teacher's desk waiting for the next class of Ms. Bossy Pants here. People are staring at me they might be wondering why i'm here what the fuck do they care?

Oh God

Chloe

Chloe Beale just entered the classroom and immediately saw Beca staring at her she chuckled and threw a wink at Beca's direction. 'Did she just wink at me?' Beca thought to herself and a smile was slowly forming at Beca's face. Just then she saw Aubrey trailing behind Chloe and scoffed.

'What's wrong with that woman'

Once all the students were in the classroom the philosophy teacher cleared her throat "Alright class as you can see our guest Beca needs to do her punishment for disrupting my class a while ago and by doing that she needs to do 50 push-ups while i'm teaching here in front same goes for all of you who wont follow my rules."

Looking around the classroom she saw Chloe at the second row beside Aubrey with a wide smile which Beca returned

The brunette started doing push-ups which was a disadvantage for her since Beca doesn't exercise besides her gym class and softball softball club which is required.

'This is harder than I thought'

Beca was on her 10th push-up when she heard a soft giggle she then looked up finding the source of the sound. Chloe Beale

'Chloe must've been laughing at something Aubrey said ' Beca shrugged going back to doing push-ups

Beca can feel her arms shaking and ready to give up so she stopped doing push-ups and her hands remained on the floor arms straight and taking deep breaths

She then heard another giggle coming from Chloe and looked up and saw the redhead staring at her.

Those eyes it buuuuuurnss

Beca looked away and focused her attention somewhere else.

Looking at the window she saw that it was raining 'Thats just great its going to be muddy outside' Beca hated it when it was raining because every time it rains the ground gets muddy and she had remembered her bad experience that just happened last week

* * *

Flashback:  
_"Eeeew the ground is so muddy I don't want my shoes to get dirty!" Stacie squealed while she and Beca were walking to the path of the softball field_

_Beca rolled her eyes "Stacie, your overreacting"_

They stopped on their tracks "Am not! I just don't want my shoes to be dirty I just bought these!" Stacie whined

_"Same thing Stacie you bought those shoes for softball whats the point of buying it when you don't want to use them?"_

_"Don't you know how much these cost? Its more expensive than a whole month of food supply"_

_Just when Beca was about to talk Aubrey called them from them softball field "Stop chatting and get your ass down here you two!" she shouted_

_"C'mon Stacie we need to get there before Aubrey explodes" she then began walking to towards the field_

_Stacie haven't moved at all_

_Beca faced Stacie while walking backwards not noticing that she was approaching a big rock_

_"Besides its not like something bad is going to happen" Beca smirked and walked forward_

_Before Beca can reach the field she tripped over a rock causing her whole body to fall. Her face landing on the mud_

_Stacie who was standing still watched the scene unfold and began laughing like theres no tomorrow with tears streaming down her face_

_"B-Bec...a-are...you...okay?" She said between laughs_

_Beca grunted lifting her face from the mud and looked over her shoulder seeing Stacie holding her stomach and wiping away her tears_

_"Gee Stacie I'm more than fine I feel better than before actually seeing that I had free mud facial and my face will probably be smoother anytime soon" the smaller brunette said full of sarcasm_

_"Oh right that was a stupid question I shouldn't have asked that" the tall brunette made her way to Beca and helped her get up still giggling_

_Once the small brunette was standing up she grabbed her handkerchief from her pocket and wiped the mud off her face_

_"Sooo what were your saying about nothing bad will happen?" Stacie raised her eyebrow whith her arms crossed_

_Beca opened her mouth to speak but closed it shaking her head_

_"Whatever"_

* * *

Beca was brought out of her daze by a crumpled paper hitting her exactly on the forhead

"Wha?" She picked up the crumpled paper and opened it

'Your deep in thought mitchell you better start doing push ups before the teacher catches you daydreaming' it says

Beca looked around finding for the person who gave her the crumpled paper. All of them were focused on the lesson though.

She checked the paper again looking for the name of the person

'~Chloe XD'

The brunette smirked looking up finding Chloe smiling while listening to the teacher acting innocent

Beca sighed she placed the paper inside her right pocket and continued doing her push-ups

She can feel her arms giving up so she stopped doing push-ups and laid down on the floor catching her breath with her arms spread wide

The teacher noticed Beca laid on the floor and sighed she wont force the brunette to do push ups until she cant do it anymore

"Alright Beca thats enough you can go now"

The brunette shot her a questioned look

"Just go before I change my mind and I hope that you learned your lesson"

Beca stood up gathering her things all the students eyes were on her and she hated getting the attention of a lot of people

The small brunette walked to door and opened it

"Uhm thanks I promise I wont do it again" by that she was out of the classroom

* * *

**Wondering why the punishment is push-ups? I have no freaking idea it just came out of my mind and *poof* its there. Don't ya'll think a jealous Chloe is HOT? You agree with me yeah? I really like it when Chloe gets super jealous because girls are flirting with her BECAAWW XD thank you so much for leaving comments it makes me want to work more on my fanfic XD yeah right i'm such a lazy person (there I said it) aaaand WE OUT!**


	3. FL Class

**Heyyyyyyaaaaaa so this chapter has french XD and french is not my first language so I got some help with my twitter friend LILY! (Hmm is that your real name?) XD anyway I don't own pitch perfect (too bad) and thank you so much for the people who liked my fanfic i'm sorry I didn't get to respond to your comments its just that i'm lazy but thank you anyway XD**

* * *

Softball accident ch3

Beca entered her foreign language class and everyone including the French teacher Mr. Fred looked at the small brunette

Mr. Fred looked disappointed "why are you late?"

"Uhm I'm sorry my philosophy teacher just asked me to stay behind thats why I was late" Beca was now fiddling with her bag strap nervously

"Since you came in late I want you to pick a paper here from this box" he gestured the small box placed on the table with small folded papers inside

The brunette walked towards the table and picked up a piece of paper she then unfolded it read out loud

"Without music our life is a mistake"

"Now you need to translate the sentence in FRENCH" The blonde man said with his french accent

There were a bunch of 'oohs' coming from Beca's classmates which Beca returned with a death glare

Beca was trying to recall the translation since her grandfather taught her how to speak a little french before he passed away and he had taught her the exact translation of this sentence to her

* * *

_Flashback:_

_"Grandpa! Grandpa! Mom said that you know how to speak french is that true?" The little brunette beamed_

_The old man chuckled "Yes Beca I know how because i'm half french since my father is pure french while my mother is american"_

_"Oh Oh can you say any sentence in french?"_

_"Hmm whats the subject?"_

_"Any sentence about..." Beca stopped and thinked for a while "how about music!"_

_Her grandfather smiled knowing that the young brunette loved music_

_"Sans la musique, la vie est une erreur"_

_Beca tilted her head sideward confused of what her grandfather said_

_"It means that without music our life is a mistake"_

_The tiny brunette clapped her hands and hugged her grandfather "that was awesome! You should teach me how to speak in french sometime"_

_"Sure thing kiddo" he then patted Beca's head_

* * *

"Sans la musique, la vie est une erreur"

All of the students jaw dropped not believing Beca can translate the sentence well while Mr. Fred looked impressed

"Well done miss Mitchell how did you learn how to speak like that?"

"My grandfather had taught me a little french when I was 6 before he passed away"

"Thats sad to hear i'm sure he taught you well. Now sit down and listen to my discussion" he said sternly and continued discussing

Once Beca was seated Fat Amy who was on her left nudged her on the side

"Hey there shawshank that was some badass french. Why didn't you tell me you know how to speak french well"

Beca shrugged "I didn't think it was necessary"

"That will totally get the attention of girls since french is such a romantic language and they love it when some guy speaks in french" Fat Amy chuckled

"Amy i'm not a guy"

"Well you sure look like one" Beca glared at her

"I mean with those ear spikes and badass outfit you have everyday girls will definitely like you"

"And what makes you think that I like girls?"

"Pssssshh your toner for Chloe of course" Amy said like its the most obvious thing in the world

"What the hell is a toner?!"

"Me and Stacie came up with that word it means a musical boner. And don't even try to change the subject shawshank we both know that you have a toner for Chloe" Amy wiggled her eyebrows

"Seriously Amy I don't like Chloe were just friends and thats what we'll ever be" the brunette's face fell knowing that Chloe wont like someone like her

Fat Amy saw the change in Beca's actions so she just dropped the subject

"Anyways why were you late you usually go here early"

"Uhm just something's happened in class and I had to do push-ups in front of the next set of students"

"Mhmm Chloe was there too right?" the blonde wiggled her eyebrows

"Dude will you stop wiggling your eyebrows its disturbing"

"Nah you like it when I do this"

Beca grunted irritably and placed her head on her hands

"Seriously?! Why does every teacher have to punish me everytime"

"Don't worry shawshank its just God punishing you cuz your a tidbit"

* * *

**Yeeaaah I know its kinda short but i'll make it a BIT longer in the next chapter.**

**So yeah I used the name of my french teacher last year too bad he's not our teacher anymore :( I may or may not have made a tiny mistake at chapter 2 XD its not like anyone notices it right? **


	4. Damn Mud

**Heyyyyaaaa so theres no school for like one week which means I have more time to do this fanfic XD i'm really sorry for the long updates i'm just too lazy to do my story but dont worry I wont stop making new chapters XD I dont own pitch perfect (too bad)**

* * *

Softball Accident ch4

After their foreign language Beca quickly packed her things and exited the classroom knowing that the next subject was softball club. She was walking in the hallway finding for her locker when she spotted it she unlocked it and placed her books inside and grabbed her softball gloves and ball. She then noticed the picture of Brittany Snow in her locker since that was her celebrity crush and she looked a lot like Chloe except that Brittany has short blonde hair while Chloe has long wavy red hair they were just so beautiful and hot but Beca wont admit to herself that Chloe is hotter than Brittany but deep down she knows that Chloe is way hotter than Brittany.

The brunette kept wondering why Brittany ended up with her boyfriend Tyler 'they don't seem to be good for each other. I could be the perfect match for her' Beca thought to herself yeah right like thats going to happen.

She kept staring at the picture of Brittany and did not notice Chloe beside her. The redhead tapped Beca's shoulder and she snapped out of her daze.

"Hi" Chloe said with a chirpy voice

The brunette looked at her left side and saw Chloe "Uhm hi, what brings you here?"

Beca noticed the harshness of her tone and quickly apologized

"Oh sorry that was a bit rude. Whats up?"

Chloe chuckled and Beca swore that was one of the cutest things she ever heard

"My locker is next to yours silly and I was going to ask you if..."

Please say date. Please say date Beca was chanting it in her head waiting for the next words the redhead was about to say

"...if you were going to attend softball club later"

The brunette breathed out not knowing she was holding her breath

"Yeah i'm attending I was just grabbing my stuff how about you?"

"Of course I will. I just love playing softball" Chloe said with a broad smile while closing her locker

"Yeah i'll just change my clothes in the washroom" Beca said while closing her locker

"Oh i'll come with you I also need to change since i'm not really comfortable playing softball using jeans" Chloe linked her arm with Beca and went inside the washroom

All of the cubicles are occupied except for the last cubicle. Beca and Chloe looked at each other and raced to the last cubicle unfortunately Beca was first in the cubicle and was about to close the door but Chloe beat her to it.

Beca's eyes went wide when Chloe entered the cubicle with her and locked the door

"Chloe what the heck do you think you're doing?" Beca whisper shouted

"I'm going to change clothes" Chloe whispered back

Beca rolled her eyes "You could just wait for someone to get out in one of those cubicles you know"

"But Becaaa I don't want to wait outside" Chloe whined

"Its called patience Chloe or you could just change outside the cubicles were in a washroom anyway you could just close the door outside so that no one will see you"

"But Becaaa what if someone goes inside the washroom its just going to make things awkward" Chloe whined using her best pouty face

"Fine how could I say no to that face"

"Yayy!" Chloe squealed while hugging the brunette

"Okay okay settle down we still need to change remember we don't want to be late"

The redhead detached herself from the brunette "Oh right"

They made no move and kept staring at each other and Beca decided to break the silence

"Uhh can you turn around" the brunette said feeling a bit uncomfortable

"Why?"

Beca sighed "I don't really feel comfortable looking at someone changing in front of me"

"Not unless you turn around too"

"Fine"

They both face away from each other and began undressing

Chloe lifted up her shirt and was searching in her bag for her other shirt that she usually wears for softball club

Beca unbuttoned her jeans and removed it from her legs she grabbed her shorts and wore them she cant help but glance at her shoulder. Chloe's body was bent showing her wonderful ass. Her palms are starting to get sweaty and took in at the sight she's seeing. 'Hmm I wonder how it feels like to...What the hell am I thinking' Beca thought

Beca kept staring while Chloe was rummaging through her bag. The readhead can feel the brunette staring at her so she looked back. Their eyes locked for seconds but the brunette broke the eye contact and looked at the ceiling like she was searching for something.

Chloe giggled "Enjoying the view?"

Beca gulped audibly knowing that she'd been caught staring at her ass

"Uhhh...yeah definitely the washroom does have nice decorations" Beca said nervously 'nice excuse you dimwit!'

Chloe shook her head and faced the door pulling off her jeans leaving her with only her undergarments. Beca's jaw dropped

'Dat ass I want to do things with DAT ASS...DUDE NO WHAT THE HELL BRAIN SNAP OUT OF IT!' Beca was having an internal battle with herself

'God she's driving me insane'

Beca removed her favorite plaid shirt and folded it neatly before placing it in her bag (Yes Beca folds her clothes but only her favorite ones)

Now it was Chloe's turn to look at Beca's direction and her jaw dropped

'That biceps it looks so muscular' she thought to herself

Its like they have sixth sense Beca turned to look at Chloe and also caught her staring

"Mhmm someones staring" Beca smirked

"Its not like i'm the only one who does that"

"The color of your face is like the color of your hair"

"I'm seriously going to wipe that smirk off of your face" Chloe grabbed her shirt and wore it including her shorts

After they were done changing they placed their clothes in their respective bags

Chloe faced Beca "Are you done?"

Beca nodded "But I still have to change my shoes"

"Let's just change it outside since the space is small in here"

"Sure" Beca agreed

Before they could get out they heard two voices enter the washroom which turns out to be Stacie and Fat Amy since Beca recognize their voices. Chloe was about to unlock the door when Beca stopped her by grabbing her arm.

"Don't" Beca warned

"Why is that?" Chloe asked in confusion

"They might think we were doing something else in here"

"We could just tell them that we changed clothes thats it"

"But Chloe they think green" Beca whined

"aaawww you're so adorable when you whine" Chloe cooed pinching Beca's cheeks

"Ow but seriously though don't"

"How about i'll go out first then after they're gone you can come out and catch up on us"

"Yeah sure" Beca agreed

"Do you think its muddy outside?" Stacie asked

"Of course its muddy outside it just rained" Fat Amy said

"Could you maybe carry me on our way to the softball field I don't like getting my shoes dirty"

"Sorry stace my fat muscles cant handle the weight of your body"

Stacie gasped "Are you trying to say that i'm fat!?"

"Uhhh...uhhhh maybe"

Stacie slapped Fat Amy's arm

"Ow!"

"Anyway have you seen Beca we were supposed to go to the softball field together"

"Hmmm i'm not sure I think I saw her with Chloe a while ago"

"Mhmmmm her lady love"

After she finished her sentence the last cubicle opened revealing Chloe. She went out and washed her hands.

"Hi Amy, Hi Stacie" Chloe greeted happily

"Hey Chloe" both of them replied at the same time

"Chloe have you seen Beca today Amy said she saw you with her" Stacie asked

"Uhm no I haven't" Chloe lied "But I did see her during philosophy class and when she was getting her things in her locker"

"Dang it we were supposed to go together where could've shawshank went?"

Meanwhile in the cubicle where Beca is occupying she can feel herself about to sneeze

"h-h-ha..." Beca was trying her best to stop herself from sneezing

"H-h-Ha..." Beca was now covering her mouth to prevent herself from sneezing

"H-Ha-h-H..." 'Please don't sneeze please don't sneeze' Beca was chanting it in her head over and over again

"PIKA-CHOOOO" The brunette sneezed "Oh crap" she muttered to herself

Chloe's eyes went wide upon hearing that from the last cubicle

"What was that?" Stacie asked

"Someone just summoned pikachu" Fat Amy said

"I think its just someone's ringtone" Chloe said nervously

"I don't think its just some ringtone Chloe its so loud and lively" Stacie said

"Hmmm I sense that someone is in the last cubicle these ears don't lie I have like the best hearing in tasmania with teeth" Fat Amy said showing her teeth

Stacie walked to the last cubicle and opened it revealing Beca covering her mouth

"Um hi?" Beca's voice squeaked

"Aha! There you are Beca I knew that sneeze was somehow familiar..wait a minute what were you doing here?" Stacie asked in confusion

"I changed my clothes" Beca said

"Wait a minute didn't Chloe just exited from the exact cubicle?" Fat Amy said

"OHMYGOD you two did it didn't you?" Stacie asked with an amused expression between the two woman

"NO" Beca and Chloe said at the same time

"Pssshhhh yeah right like we'll believe you" Fat Amy said

"Will you look at the time we gotta go before we get late" and by that Chloe rushed out of the washroom

Beca exited the cubicle and took off her shoes and wore her softball shoes and began tying the shoelace.

Fat Amy and Stacie looked at Beca and had a wide grin in both of their faces Beca noticed this and looked at their reflection in the mirror

"What?!"

* * *

Fat Amy, Stacie, Chloe, and Beca were walking down the path of the softball field as usual it gets muddy after raining causing their shoes to sink and get their socks dirty

"Ugh why does the ground have to be so muddy" Stacie exclaimed

"Blame the rain" Beca said

"Yeah sure, hey rain will you fuck off so that the ground wont be muddy anymore thank you" Stacie said sarcastically

Beca rolled her eyes

"Can you give me a piggy back ride instead?" Stacie said while using her best pouty face

"No" Beca said simply

"C'mon Becs pleeeaaaasee" Stacie whined

"Nope not doing it" Beca said

Stacie grabbed Beca's arm and began rubbing it knowing this gesture is her weakness in physical contact

"Lets make a deal you give me a piggy back ride and I'll give you all the taco bell you want" Stacie said huskily

This didn't go unnoticed by Chloe she can feel her jealousy boiling up

"Did you say taco bell? " Beca said

Stacie nodded her head

"Why didn't you just say so hop on my back"

Fat Amy, Stacie, and Beca stopped on their tracks while Chloe kept walking ahead

"I think somethings wrong with ginger" Fat Amy said

"Nah she's fine" Stacie said

Beca bent her body and Stacie hopped on Beca's back. The small brunette grabbed Stacie's thighs and she wrapped her arms around Beca's neck

"Woah you're a bit heavy" Beca said

"Yeah actually she's heavier than me " Fat Amy said

"Thats too exaggerating isn't it" Stacie said

While they were teasing each other they saw Chloe standing trying to get her foot out of the mud they quickly made their way to her

"Whats happening ginger?" Fat Amy asked

"My foot is stuck and I cant get it out" the redhead said

"Here let me help you. Stacie can you get off my back first?" Beca said

"What no way my foot might get stuck also" Stacie said showing no signs of letting go

The petite brunette sighed of irritation

"Amy can you carry Stacie for a while" Beca asked

"Hmm I did wrestle dingoes and crocodiles simultaneously but I think carrying Stacie wont hurt so...yeah sure"

Fat Amy carried Stacie bridal style

"Does this mean I get taco bell too?" Fat Amy asked

"Ugh fine" Stacie said

"Yessssss!" Fat Amy said while tracing the heart on her shirt with both hands...wait a minute with BOTH hands causing Stacie to fall on mud and land on her butt

"Oomph!"

"Oops my bad" and by that Fat Amy ran towards the softball field not wanting to feel the wrath of the tall brunette

"I'm vertical running! I'm vertical running!" Fat Amy shouted

"AMY I SWEAR TO GOD I'M GOING TO KILL YOU IN YOUR SLEEP!" Satcie shouted angrily

Chloe and Beca cant help but laugh at their friends antics

"Once their laughter died down Chloe asked "So are you going to help me?" with a pleading look

"Oh right"

Beca grabbed Chloe's legs and pulling it out of the mud once her foot was out of the mud Beca landed on her butt with an 'oomph' while Chloe landed on Beca's legs leaving them in a weird position

"I really hate the mud"

* * *

**So this chapter is my longest so far (I think) and this is also my favorite chapter so far anyway thank you for reading my fanfic *wink* next chapter is where Chloe gets jealous XD you all want that do you? XD SPOILER ALERT! By the way Beca just sneezed sounding like pikachu right? Thats how I sneeze in real life and people say its adorable when I think its NOT XD**


	5. The other Redhead

**Heyyyaaaa chapter 5 is here XD its been a long update eh? Once again i'm really sorry for the long updates I was just too lazy to do it and it takes time for me to come up with a nice story XD and thank you so much for the reviews and for all the favorites. I'm also sorry for not replying back to all of your reviews cuz i'm such a lazyass but is a thank you enough? XD ooh heres another long chapter alright on with the story!**

* * *

Softball Accident ch5

The team captain Aubrey crossed her arms obviously disappointed at Fat Amy, Stacie, Chloe, and Beca because they were 1 minute late. The tall blonde was strict when it comes to attendance since she wanted everything to be perfect especially in softball she wanted her team to become stronger after what happened last year. It was the worst year she had experienced after the incident of puking all over the home plate she had never been embarrassed in her life. She vowed to herself that this year will be better than last year and they will become champions one day.

"Hey Aubrey where is Coach Carter? He should be here right now" Stacie asked noticing the absence of their coach

"Oh he left me a note saying that he wont be able to attend today since he has a very important meeting but he trusted me to take control over this team" Aubrey said

"Hey Aubrey aren't you going to introduce us to her?" Cynthia Rose questioned pointing the tall redhead

"Oh right before we begin our exercise I would like to introduce to you our new member-"

"Veronica Lodge" the tall redhead said cutting off the blonde

Aubrey grunted irritably

All the member of the softball team gawked at the beauty of Veronica. She was a tall redhead with a perfect body and a fair complexion. She had a shoulder-length fair hair and had this wonderful green eyes and a smile that every person will surely fall in love with her.

"Now we'll introduce ourselves one by one. I'm Aubrey Posen the captain of the Barden Bellas softball team "

"Hi my name is Cynthia Rose"

"I'm Ashley Jackson"

"Hey there i'm Stacie Conrad "

"I am Denise Mayler"

"Hello I'm Mary Elise"

"I'm Cory Daniels"

"I'm Fat Amy representing TASMANIAAA"

Veronica looked quite shocked "You call yourself Fat Amy?"

"Yeah so twig bitches like you don't do it behind my back" the blonde said confidently while Veronica just chuckled

"I'm Lily Onakurama" the asian girl said barely hearing any word she says

All of them shook their hands with Veronica after saying their names

The tall redhead turned to look at Chloe and Beca seeing that their arms linked to each other.

"Uhm I'm Beca Mitchell" the small brunette said quite unsure while shaking Veronica's hand the tall redhead winked at Beca making the brunette blush

Chloe saw the interaction of the two and she swore that Veronica shook Beca's hand the longest and she cant help but feel a bit jealous at this

"And I'm Chloe Beale co-captain of this team" she said kind of coldly while shaking her hands with Veronica

Veronica raised her eyebrow and cant help but ask "Are you two dating?" She gestured between Chloe and Beca

They both blushed at this and Beca quickly unhooked her arm to Chloe and the redhead frowned at this

"No were not" Beca said while shaking her head

'But I wish we were though' Beca and Chloe thought

"Ooh this is interesting there are now two redheads in our team" Fat Amy said while wiggling her eyebrows at Beca. The brunette noticed this and glared at Amy

"Oh come on Beca we know you have a thing with redheads" Denise said playfully

"Dude what the hell?!" Beca spat out

"Oops sorry I forgot I wasn't supposed to mention that" Denise chuckled nervously

Both redheads turned to look at Beca while the small brunette just stared at the ground cheeks turning red

"Alright girls I want you all to find a partner and we would start our exercise 10 push ups, 10 sit ups, and 5 laps of the whole field" Aubrey said breaking the silence

Stacie paired up with Fat Amy, Cynthia Rose paired up with Lily, Ashley paired up with Denise, and Cory paired up with Mary Elise leaving only with four people

Chloe was planning on asking Beca to be her partner but unfortunately she was too late Veronica had dragged the brunette with her and started a conversation. Beca nodded at something Veronica said. Chloe felt a pang of jealousy since she wanted so badly to spend time with the brunette her long time crush

Suddenly Chloe felt a hand on her shoulder and she jumped a little she turned her head and faced Aubrey

"Geez Bree you startled me"

"I see that you're jealous towards a certain redhead" Aubrey said

"What? Me jealous? Puh-lease I don't have feelings towards Beca"

"Uhmm I didn't say something about 'feelings for the alt girl'" The blonde said with a wide grin on her face

Chloe's cheeks turned bright pink

"I-I...ugh I don't" the redhead stammered

"Seriously Chlo we've been best friends since kindergarden I can read you like a book and I can see that you like Beca"

"Ugh fine I may have a tiny crush on Beca" Chloe admitted

"Thats why you're staring daggers at Veronica?" The blonde questioned

"Uhmm maaaaybe..."

The blonde did not want to push the subject more because she might upset the redhead

"C'mon Chlo don't worry i'll be your partner now lets get this done with" and by that Aubrey started doing push ups while Chloe counted

Chloe glanced at Beca's direction and when she did she could also see her looking at her so she smiled at the brunette while Beca slashed her famous smirk

"Chloe! Are you even counting?" Aubrey asked

"Err what?"

"We wont be able to finish this if you keep on looking at their direction we need to focus"

Chloe nodded her head

Once they were all done doing push ups it was time to do sit ups. One of them should sit on the foot of the person who will perform the sit up. Chloe can see the other redhead being all touchy to the small brunette

'I think i'm starting to hate her' Chloe thought

After doing sit ups they did 5 laps around the field

Beca and Veronica were the first to finish 5 laps. Beca was going to go for a high five reaching out her hand to the tall redhead but instead of giving a high five she immediately hugged the brunette. This took Beca by surprise she was never the one for physical contact but to make it seem less awkward she placed her hand on the redhead's back.

Aubrey and Chloe were the second to finish 5 laps. Chloe saw Veronica hugging the brunette and she cant help but feel angry

"Ugh she's mine" Chloe muttered and was about to charge at the other redhead but was stopped when she felt a hand on her wrist

"Ok let me stop you there since I don't want a cat fight happening in this team just because of being jealous at someone new and Chloe she's just hugging Beca its nothing to be jealous of and I think thats her nature she's just touchy feely like you" Aubrey said still gripping the wrist of her best friend to prevent her from doing anything stupid

"You're right its nothing they're just friends trying to be kind to each other right?" Chloe questioned with a small frown on her face

"Exactly, now I need you to calm down and don't do anything stupid" Aubrey released Chloe's wrist slowly

All the other pair was done in running 5 laps except for Stacie who was running tiredly groping her breasts to prevent it from bouncing and Fat Amy who is more tired than Stacie crawling to reach their destination once they were done they were all breathing heavily

"I should have took that cardio tip more seriously" Amy said breathlessly

"How much have you done?" Stacie asked

"You just saw it"

"Alright girls get your softball gloves and a ball or if you don't have softball gloves you can get one in the bag" Aubrey said and pointed the bag filled with gloves, balls, and bats

Aubrey, Beca, and Chloe were the only ones who brought gloves but most of the girls went to the bag to grab gloves but once it was opened the nasty smell of sweaty gloves entered their nostrils

"What the heck is that smell?" Cory asked

"Ugh gross" Stacie said while lifting a softball glove

"This smells worse than my grandpa's armpit" Fat Amy said jokingly causing everyone to make light chuckles

"Aubrey! Why do these smell horrible? When we used this last week it did not smell something like this" Chloe exclaimed

"Wait a minute I think the baseball boys did that I remember them borrowing it last week after our practice" Denise said

Aubrey clenched her fists but tried to remain calm

"Alright we wont have any choice but to use it. Your choice use these filthy gloves or you could use your bare hands to catch the ball and get a swollen hand after our activity" Aubrey said

All of them choose to grab a glove since they don't want getting their hand swollen.

"Oh my god" Veronica said while pinching her nose and lifting a glove

"Here you could use mine I just bought it so it doesn't smell weird or anything" Beca offered her glove to Veronica

"But i'm left handed"

"Don't worry i'm left handed too" Beca said while Veronica accepted her offer

"Thank you" Veronica took Beca's glove while Beca took the glove that the redhead was holding

Chloe gritted her teeth at watching the two not at Beca but mostly at Veronica

They all made two lines and facing their partner. Beca was beside Chloe while Aubrey was beside Veronica

"And now we will be doing catch and throw to improve our skills whenever were in defense so i'm going to teach you again the basics for the sake of our new teammate" Aubrey said

"Me and Chloe will demonstrate the right way of throwing the ball so first of all when you're right handed you place your left foot forward then throw the ball but when you're left handed you do the opposite right foot forward then throw the ball " Aubrey said while placing her left foot forward and throwing the ball to Chloe. The redhead caught the ball

"Nice catch" Beca said while smirking

"Its cuz i'm the best" Chloe said pointing to herself while winking at Beca

"So when you catch the ball you need to open your glove and when the ball is on your glove you need to close it immediately in case if it falls. The proper placement of your glove should be at the left you use your right hand to throw the only if you're right handed but when you're left handed you use your left hand to throw and you use your right hand to catch do I make myself clear?" Everyone nodded and began doing catch and throw

A few minutes have passed and Chloe kept glaring at Veronica when she is not looking but then when she was throwing the ball it went to the direction of Veronica and it hit her head

"OOWWW" Veronica hissed

Everyone stopped what they were doing and rushed over to Veronica

"Oh my god i'm so so so sorry for hitting you it was seriously an accident I was just so distracted and the ball accidentally went to your direction" Chloe said apologetically

"Nah its fine it was an accident after all" Veronica said with a fake smile while rubbing her head

"Are you sure you're okay?" Aubrey said

"Yeah i'm fine I mean accidents happen all the time" Veronica chuckled while standing up

Everyone shrugged and went back to their old places. Beca approached Chloe and placed her hand on the redheads shoulder Chloe flinched but relaxed when it was just Beca

"Hey you okay you seem to be distracted about something" Beca asked the redhead softly

'Oh Beca if you only knew' Chloe thought

"Yeah i'm fine its just something got to my mind" Chloe flashed Beca a reassuring smile

But deep down Chloe knew she wanted this to happen but it was just an accident

All of them continued to do catch and throw and after what seems like to be hours they were dismissed. All of them placed the gloves and the balls they used in the bag.

"We'll be meeting again next week every practice is during Tuesday, Wednesday, and Friday now off you go" Aubrey said

"Wait!" Veronica said causing all the girls to stop on their tracks and they turned to look at the redhead

"Would all of you like maybe come over to my house I wanted to know all of you better it is Friday after all" Veronica said shyly

All of them seemed to agree except the confused look on Aubrey, Chloe, and Beca

"How about your parents?" Chloe asked

"Don't worry about them i'll ask them later if I can bring you all with me they are going somewhere until Sunday so i'm pretty sure that they'll allow me"

"So is this like going to be a sleepover?" Beca asked

"Yes yes it is" Veronica said

"Umm sure this will be a bonding for the team right?" Aubrey said and everyone nodded their heads

"Great! So after you all go home take a shower and we'll meet up at the park you all know where that is right?" Veronica asked and they all nodded their heads again

"Just bring clothes with you oh and I need to get all of your phone number just in case"

They all exchanged phone numbers and said their goodbye's and headed off to their home

* * *

Once Beca was home she placed her skateboard just outside the door and rushed to her Dad who was in the living room with the stepmonster as Beca calls her watching the television

"Uhm Dad the Bellas are having a sleepover at one of our teammate's house so can I go?" Beca asked

"Yeah sure aren't you going to eat dinner first?" asked

"Nope were eating there" and by that Beca went to her room and grabbed a backpack that is empty. She placed her clothes inside and her ipad in case if she was bored.

She went downstairs and said told her Dad and stepmonster that she was going already but before she was out Shiela called her and asked if she needed money to buy something she wanted and she accepted.

Once she was out of the house she grabbed her skateboard and began skating towards the park.

* * *

**Duuuudes i'm sorry for making Chloe kind of evil (if you think she is) XDAlright people let me tell you that this is not yet the accident I was talking about this one is different so yeah just stay tuned at the other chapters if you want to know what is this accident that i'm talking about. Remember this is Bechloe not Beronica? or Veroca? (haha weird names) If you read archie comics you'll probably know who Veronica Lodge is but I kind of changed her looks XD I used her name since I seriously have no idea what name I could give to the additional character in this story XD did i already mention the day here or not? But lets just say that this day is Friday**


	6. Authors note XD please read it

Look I'M SORRY I'M SO SO SO SORRY! I know you all are probably pissed at me for updating so long its just that I had a LOT of projects in school and theres an exam next week so I wont have time to do the 6th chapter BUT dont worry guys i'm still going to finish the story XD

oh oh lets make a pledge

*raises right hand*

I (state your name) uhh i'll just go with Becaw! Do solemnly swear to complete this fanfic till I reach the happy ending (SPOILER ALERT!) and I promise to never disappoint the people reading my fanfics or breaking peoples heart. And I swear to God that I will not abandon this fanfic even if it takes me a year to do it

Once again i'm really sorry to keep you all waiting my chapter 6 got deleted sooo i needed to start all over again but I wont have time this week or next week but I do promise to update as soon as I can XD thank you for understanding me


End file.
